En la búsqueda de la verdad
by Katry.chan
Summary: Shizuo se ha esforzado para poder acender de rango en el ejercito de Shinjuko, pero por problemas con su carácter, es relevado del puesto y obligado a pertenecer a la guardia real donde se encargara de la protección de algún miembro de la familia real, los Orihara. En el transcurso se descubrirán terribles secretos y sentimientos que tal vez debieron permanecer ocultos por siempre.
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de todo

_**Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo**_

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, nunca antes he publicado algo por lo que estoy muy emocionada, espero que les guste y me permitan poder escribir mas capítulos de esta historia...

¡Durarara, ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

Hacia horas que el sol había prestado sus cálidos rayos, al majestuoso y encantador reino de Shinjuko, eran las 9:00 de la mañana y el bullicio de personas apenas empezaba, a donde quiera que se volteara se podía apreciar a los pobladores corriendo de un lado para otro, realizando toda clase de actividades, desde limpiar las calles, decorar y embellecer la ciudad, preparar comida y ensayar todo tipo de espectáculos que se presentarían en el gran carnaval, dicha festividad se organizaba para festejar a los miembros de la familia real, por lo que en cada cumpleaños de la realeza se organizaba un carnaval en honor al cumpleañero(a). .

Todos parecían muy felices realizando sus deberes, pues estaban muy entusiasmados por el carnaval, todos excepto un joven rubio que recién despertaba de su confortable sueño el cual se había visto interrumpido por toda la música y el sin fin de ruidos que circulaban por las calles del reino.

-¡Demonios! Que es todo esto, ¿Por qué hay tanto maldito ruido? - Gritó colérico el joven.

-Es el cumpleaños del príncipe Izaya Orihara – Contestó, con voz tranquila una joven rubia de ojos azules, mientras asomaba apenas su cabeza por la puerta.

-Pues, maldito sea el estúpido príncipe Izaya, si lo tuviera enfrente ya hubiera muerto, de seguro es un idiota, ese tal principito – gritó aun más molesto.

-Si… - Respondió la rubia fríamente, sin despegar los ojos del mayor, mirándolo de forma acusatoria, como quien mira mal a un niño que ha cometido alguna fechoría.

-Disculpa que me altere Vorona, pero debes entender que hoy es mi único día de descanso y deseaba dormir hasta tarde, mañana tendré que volver a la base militar – se excusó Shizuo, bajando su rostro en muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Entiendo, desearía que pudieras quedarte más tiempo, es agradable tu compañía hermano – Expresó su sentir la rubia, sin quitar su tono de voz y su expresión fría.

-Vorona – El mayor se conmovió, pues sabía que su "pequeña" hermana no era muy expresiva, pero que aun así en algunas ocasiones le transmitía su cariño.

-Con su permiso jóvenes amos, su madre solicita que se presenten en el comedor para tomar el desayuno – Después de terminar la mujer, se retiró.

Los dos rubios partieron rumbo al comedor, donde los esperaban sus padres, al momento de que tomaron su lugar pudieron percibir la gran tensión que había entre sus padres.

En la mesa se encontraban sentados todos los miembros de la familia Douglanikov, en las sillas de las orillas los duques, Drakon Douglanikov hombre muy respetado en todo el reino y poseedor de una personalidad de hielo; en el otro extremo de la mesa se hallaba Katrina Strauss de Douglanikov una mujer muy hermosa, que con su carisma y personalidad podía llegar a ganarse hasta a la persona más fría y desconfiada, prueba de esto era su matrimonio con el duque Drakon, a quien había logrado enamorar. En las sillas de los costados de la mesa, estaban Shizuo Douglanikov primogénito de la familia, un joven alto y rubio, de ojos color miel (el único de su familia que poseía este color), en cuanto a su carácter él solía ser la persona más noble y educada, siempre y cuando no se le hiciera enojar, ya que si esto pasaba, se transformaba en alguien violento, impulsivo y grosero, además Shizuo era dueño de una fuerza sobrehumana, pero claro esto último era mantenido en secreto y solo un grupo muy selecto de personas conocían este detalle.  
La última de la familia era Vorona Douglanikov, la hija menor, quien tenía la misma personalidad fría y distante del duque Drakon. Su aspecto físico era igual al de su madre, muy hermosa, rubia y alta, poseía un tono azul de ojos que podía llegar a confundirse con morado, como los ojos de sus padres, esta particularidad en el tono de sus ojos era la que mas distinguía a los integrantes de la familia Douglanikov, a todos menos a Shizuo.

Cuando los jóvenes rubios estuvieron sentados en su lugar la conversación comenzó, la primera en tomar la palabra fue la madre de los muchachos.

-¡Hoy es un día tan importante, no es así cariños! – Dijo inusualmente feliz, girando su cabeza para ver a todos en la mesa, pero fijando la mirada en su esposo.

-Afirmativo, lo más probable es que asciendan de rango a Shizuo – Contestó Vorona con su habitual modo robótico de hablar.

-Sin importar lo que pase, estaremos orgullosos de ti – Drakon lo dijo con frialdad.

-Gracias… - De imprevisto Shizuo fue interrumpido.

-Bueno eso es lo que tu madre quiere que diga, pero ya que considero que eres un hombre te seré sincero, lo único que me haría feliz, es que te ascendieran al rango de "Mayor", es por eso que espero no nos decepciones – Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un énfasis y desprecio que cualquiera hubiese notado.

-¡Drakon! Qué rayos te sucede – Gritó enfurecida la madre de los jóvenes, mientras se levantaba de su silla violentamente.

-Yo me retiro, no pienso discutir contigo Katrina, y menos por culpa de nuestro desastroso hijo – El hombre se levanto de la mesa, con la mayor tranquilidad posible, algo que desesperó aun más a la madre.

-Espera, Drakon vamos al despacho, no dejare que te marches hasta que no hablemos – Replicó la mujer elevando aun más el tono de su voz.

-Está bien, mujer vamos – Drakon cedió a las exigencias de su mujer y juntos se fueron al despacho, dejando a los hermanos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

Las últimas palabras dichas por su padre, causaron un gran dolor en el pecho del joven, quien prefirió terminar su comida rápidamente para marcharse de la mesa y subir a su habitación.

-Padre solo dijo eso para fortalecer tu carácter – Vorona habló rápidamente intentando tranquilizar al rubio, que subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-Gracias hermana, aunque no hables mucho, tus palabras siempre son certeras – el mayor posó su mirada en la joven agradeciéndole su apoyo.

-Hermano -

-Vorona, si no es molesto para ti, me harías el favor de decirle a los empleados que preparen mi caballo, voy a salir – Pidió Shizuo en voz baja.

-Afirmativo – contestó rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la casa se llevaba a cabo una conversación que decidiría en gran parte el destino del joven rubio. Katrina trataba por todos los medios de convencer a su esposo de que intercediera por el destino de su amado hijo, pero este se negaba rotundamente, pues alegaba que ya nada se podía hacer respecto al grave problema en el que estaba metido Shizuo, problema que todo el mundo ignoraba, hasta el mismo implicado lo desconocía.

-Drakon, debes de hacer algo, tú le has dicho eso a nuestro hijo apropósito, quieres que Shizuo se sienta como basura esta noche en el carnaval cuando descubra que no será ascendido a ningún rango y vea que lo que en verdad le espera es convertirse en uno de los guardianes o más bien sirvientes de la familia real – Habló colérica la mujer

-Ya te he dicho, nada se puede hacer, es por culpa del mal carácter de Shizuo que los altos mandos han decidido castigarle un tiempo – El padre volteaba su rostro todo lo que podía, para evitar la fulminante mirada de su amada esposa, pues si alguien en este mundo tenía el poder de hacerlo cambiar de parecer era Katrina.

-¿Pero que ganan haciéndolo? – preguntó mientras buscaba el rostro del hombre.

-Es una vieja táctica, los altos mandos obligan a los jóvenes con los que tienen problemas a pertenecer a la guardia real y así negarles el derecho de ascenso, esto hace que las personas se desesperen y decidan renunciar, es una manera de deshacerse de alguien, sin ensuciarse las manos -

-Ayúdale, sabes que ha Shizuo le apasiona ser un militar – rogó desesperada

-No lo haré -

-Porque te empeñas en volver más difícil el camino de nuestro hijo, siempre ha sido así, haces que Shizuo se esfuerce por obtener algo y al final nunca satisface tus deseos – A Katrina comenzó a temblarle la voz.

-Tranquilízate querida, acepto cada una de tus acusaciones, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que por más que me he esforzado, algo dentro de mi nunca ha podido aceptar a Shizuo – Drakon habló por primera vez con un tono de voz melancólico.

-En tu defensa, por dios como puedes decir eso, los dos teníamos el deseo de tener un hijo – gritó iracunda.

-Claro que deseaba un hijo, pero tu sola tomaste la decisión de traer ese día a Shizuo a esta casa – Reprochó a Katrina

-Guarda silencio, alguien podría escucharte, me decepciona que hables de esta forma, me parece repulsivo – De sus mejillas corrieron algunas lagrimas.

-Yo, lo siento Katrina – Drakon observó como los ojos de sus adorada comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, debido a las lagrimas que se acumulaban.

-Por favor, evita que nuestro hijo sea humillado, Shizuo es bueno, cree en él, como yo lo hago, si no lo hiciera, jamás lo hubiese traído a nuestro hogar – La mujer, no se contuvo mas y lloró.

-Katrina detente no quiero ser yo el culpable de tus lagrimas, lo has logrado como siempre, haré algo para ayudar a Shizuo, solo te advierto que el daño ya está hecho, lo único que puedo cambiar es el tiempo del castigo, tal vez logre que lo reduzcan a la mitad y que su periodo en la guardia real solo sea de 1 año en lugar de los 2 años que se estipularon, también iré a hablar a la oficina principal para que no hagan el anuncio de la revocación del rango de Shizuo en público y que en su lugar manden una carta, así será menor la vergüenza que experimentara –

-Drakon – susurró disminuyendo su llanto.

-Te creeré Katrina, haré un esfuerzo por tener fe en él, le brindare mi apoyo para que no abandone la guardia real y sea expulsado del ejército, porque si algo debo de reconocer a mi pesar es que Shizuo es un excelente militar–

Terminado la conversación la pareja se abrazo, tratando de tranquilizar el crudo ambiente que hasta hacia unos momentos reinaba en la habitación, pero mientras esto sucedía una joven rubia se encontraba escuchando todo lo que pasaba dentro del despacho de sus padres.

-Es verdad, Shizuo no es… - su cara por fin mostraba una expresión, esta era una de asombro y dolor.

Cuando la conversación de los hermanos termino Vorona partió con rumbo hacia el despacho de sus padres y Shizuo subió a su habitación, este ultimo un tanto dolido por los comentarios de su padre, pero a la vez esperanzado por lo que anteriormente le había dicho Vorona, así que cuando llego a su recamara, se encamino hacia el espejo y tuvo una conversación consigo.

-¡Tranquilo! Debo de estar relajado sé que me he esforzado lo suficiente, como para que los altos mando reconozcan mi trabajo, sé que me ascenderán al rango de "Mayor" – se dijo así mismo el rubio recobrando un poco el ánimo.

De inmediato Shizuo comenzó a vestirse con su bello y elegante traje de capitán de la primera división del ejército de Shinjuko; el uniforme consistía en un saco bastante largo y unos pantalones de vestir en color negro, una camisa blanca, unas botas altas de color negro, un sobrero de plato y corbata del mismo color, claro sin olvidar portar cada una de las medallas que había ganado, junto con las estrellas que simbolizaban su rango.  
Mirándose por última vez, asegurándose de que se veía lo mas pulcro posible, salió de su habitación con dirección a los establos, donde tomaría su caballo para poder dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Al momento de que Shizuo comenzó a pasear por las calles de Shinjuko, notó de inmediato lo hermoso que lucía el reino, también pudo apreciar lo mucho que las personas se estaban esforzando para que todo luciera de lo más bello, por eso desde el fondo se su ser esperaba que el príncipe Orihara fuera alguien digno de todo el esfuerzo que los habitantes estaban llevando a cabo. Mientras vaga por las avenidas del reino Shizuo se topo con una mujer mayor que aseguraba ser una adivina y aunque el rubio no creía en este tipo de cosas decidió parar su viaje para no ser descortés con la anciana.

-Quieres saber lo que te depara el futuro jovencito, un militar como tu debería de estar preparado para todo, que mejor que una ayuda que te prevenga de lo que se avecina, solo por 5 monedas te diré todo lo que anheles saber – Dijo la anciana

-Yo no creo en nada de esto, pero tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que veamos que me depara el futuro – Shizuo habló con tono de burla, queriendo expresar aun más su incredulidad ante este tipo de temas.

-No deberías de subestimarme, Shizuo – rió la mujer mayor

-He… como ha sabido mi nombre – apenas dijo el blondo

-Se mas de lo que crees, comencemos -

-Las cartas no mienten, algo malo te ocurrirá, bueno no están malo como creerás en ese momento, pues al parecer te traerá cosas buenas, más bien personas que te harán muy feliz pero en ocasiones desgraciado, ohh! Esto es muy importante, aquí dice que tendrás un encuentro predestinado, esta persona se volverá muy importante en tu vida, debes estar atento púes podría ocurrir hoy –

-Disculpe, pero esto ya me harto, eso es algo muy común, hoy podría conocer a mil personas nuevas –

-Tienes razón, pero esta no es cualquier persona, veo que es alguien de categoría y que tiene algún rasgo físico en él o ella que es de un bello color rojo, podría asegurarte que en cuanto la encuentres todo tu ser sentirá algo nuevo, algo que no podrás explicar – Terminó de hablar la mujer algo cansada

-Ya veo, tomé aquí esta su dinero, esto ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo – Habló Shizuo molesto.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es darte una recomendación, se paciente, en el futuro necesitaras mucha paciencia para poder afrontar los problemas que tengas, no lo olvides – Después de hablar la anciana tomó el dinero que le ofrecía Shizuo y se retiró.

-Vaya anciana loca -

Shizuo siguió su recorrido por las calles del reino a pie, debido a que su caballo ya estaba demasiado cansado y no le parecía bien ser tan desconsiderado con el pobre animal, quien diría que debido a esta decisión encontraría a la persona predestinada.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecerles por haber leído el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos...**


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro predestinado

_**Capitulo 2 "Encuentro predestinado"**_

Hola a todos, lo siento por demorar tanto pero he estado tan ocupada con la escuela que ni tengo tiempo para respirar, en fin quería agradecerles por leer el capitulo pasado.

 _ **"Mitsuki Lina Mendoza"** … Me alegra que te gustara y espero no decepcionarte, muchas gracias por comentar y ser el primer review de toda mi vida._

 _ **"Madoca"** … ¡OMG! No puedo creer que tú me dejaras un comentario, yo amo todas tus historias, eres una de las que me inspiraron para subir mi propia historia, grite de alegría cuando vi que te gusto, enserio espero no decepcionarte, también lamento que hayas visto todos esos horribles errores de ortografía, prometo poner más atención a esos detalles._

 _ **"Vane"** … Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya parecido lindo, todos sus comentarios me inspiraron a escribir otro capítulo._

 _Sin más los dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de su agrado._

En Shinjuko todo era un alboroto, por las calles circulaba un mar de personas, pero aun así entre toda la multitud que se aglomeraba en el centro de la ciudad, Shizuo Douglanikov lograba resaltar, caminando con gran elegancia, portando su pulcro uniforme militar y por supuesto sin olvidar su teñida cabellera rubia, lograba robar las miradas de varios habitantes.

El recorrido del militar se inició por la pintoresca avenida principal del reino, la cual lucia aun más bella de lo normal, pues estaba adornada con cientos de flores que iban desde rosas, alcatraces, gardenias, narcisos, girasoles y orquídeas, también había lámparas de papel y muchos otros tipos de adornos que el rubio no reconocía o simplemente no recordaba el nombre de dichos objetos; pero aun a pesar de todo esto, el joven debía de admitir que cada uno de implementos que estaban siendo colocados, hacían que la avenida principal se viese tan hermosa, que bien podría ser digna de una postal.

El rubio comenzó a caminar y a perderse entre la multitud, así tal vez podría olvidar sus problemas tan solo por un momento, además de que le serviría para conocer ciertas partes del reino, ya que si era sinceró, había una gran cantidad de zonas que no conocía, pero a que se debía que alguien de su edad no conociera completamente Shinjuko el reino en que vivía, eso era fácil de explicar, si mal no recordaba su madre le comentó que cuando el tenia apenas unos meses de nacido, sus padres decidieron volver a los reinos del norte de donde eran originarios, ahí pasó toda su infancia, en ese lugar nació Vorona, también vivió gran parte de su adolescencia y no fue hasta que cumplió 17 años que sus padres decidieron volver al reino de Shinjuko, la razón del porque volvieron aun seguía siendo un misterio para él.

En algún momento de su caminata se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que se desconectó del mundo real por completo, mientras esto ocurría, llegó a su memoria rápidamente el gran enojo y todos los reclamos que él hizo cuando recién volvieron de las tierras del norte, algunas de sus quejas fueron, el cómo extrañaba el clima frio, el ritmo de vida que solo se da en los reinos del norte, haya donde todo es pacífico, donde uno puede sentarse afuera de su hogar y apreciar el sonido que emite el viento al chocar con las copas de los árboles en los vastos bosques de pino y los ruidos de los animales salvajes, lugar en el que se acostumbra ir a las montañas y pasar un momento de soledad, donde se puede ser uno con la naturaleza, y así librarse de la rutina tan molesta que solo hace a las personas acumular estrés; también recordó todos los viajes de cacería que hizo con su padre, esos habían sido muy buenos tiempos, cuando cazaba sentía que por unos instantes podía tener el cariño de su padre además de hallar algo en que utilizar su gran fuerza, esto representaba un escape para Shizuo ya que diariamente se tenía que controlar y contener enfrente de todos para mantener oculta su peculiar habilidad, petición que le había hecho su madre.

Cuando el joven hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, se percató de que ya se había alejado por lo menos 2 calles del centro del reino y aunque ya no se encontraba cerca de la avenida principal, donde generalmente solía acumularse la gente, la cantidad de personas que recorrían las calles era impresionante, Shizuo ignoró esto, pues supuso que todo era consecuencia de que ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños del príncipe Orihara, dejando ese tema por la paz volvió a sumirse en su mundo reflexionando un poco sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, en cuanto la escena del comedor, se repitió en su cabeza, sintió como el corazón se le agitaba de forma dolorosa, siendo lo único que lo salvaba de desmoronarse y caer en la tristeza el recuerdo de las palabras de Vorona, la joven rubia que a simple vista podía ser catalogada como un ser frió e inexpresivo, podía llegar a demostrarle en más de una ocasión su cariño y apoyo a Shizuo y aunque la forma de expresarse que usaba la menor era un tanto rara y distante, no cambiaba todo lo que transmitía y lo que significaba para su hermano mayor.

Shizuo aun estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una jovencita se aproximaba rápidamente, la chica corría deprisa mientras dirigía su mirada en dirección opuesta a la que corría, esto solo provocó que Shizuo y la joven desconocida chocaran tan fuertemente que la mujer cayó recostada de espalda sobre el suelo, la chica obtuvo una pequeña contusión que tardó unos segundos en pasar; el joven rubio gracias a su gran fuerza no se movió ni un solo milímetro, pues prácticamente la joven rebotó contra su cuerpo, la fuerte colisión logró sacar de sus pensamientos a Shizuo quien a pesar de lo estrepitoso que fue el golpe aun no se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido y no fue hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo donde yacía la menor, que entendió lo que pasó y rápidamente se dispuso a ayudar la "indefensa señorita".

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa debí haber prestado más atención, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el rubio mientras rápidamente le tendía la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

La joven tomó la mano de Shizuo con lentitud pues aun se encontraba algo aturdida por el golpe, cuando por fin fue capaz de sostenerse, se puso de pie y retiró de su rostro un hermoso velo color negro, con encajes en los bordes de color rojo, que ocultaba su apariencia, al quitarse la fina tela, el joven militar no hizo más que quedarse anonadado por la belleza que se mostraba ante él, pues aquella joven era poseedora de una pálida piel que solo podía compararse en hermosura con la más fina y delicada porcelana, su cabello azabache le recordaba al militar cada una de las noches que paso en la base ubicada en el monte Sunshine, solo en ese lugar Shizuo tenía el privilegio de observar las noches más hermosas, aquellas en donde el cielo se tiñe de la más profunda oscuridad y lo único que alumbra a los militares es el brillo de la luna y de las estrellas; pero lo que sin duda se robó toda la atención de Shizuo fueron los bellos y cautivadores ojos de la mujer, pues eran de un singular color rojo, tan hermosos eran que el joven blondo de inmediato los asocio con elegantes rubíes; al repasar con su mirada una vez y otra vez el rostro de la joven, el pulso del militar no hizo más que elevarse, pues por algún motivo la chica alteraba su ritmo cardíaco sin razón aparente.

En unos minutos todos esos pensamientos y comparaciones llegaron a la mente de Shizuo, quien por estar tan embelesado por la belleza de la joven, ignoró completamente que esta tenía ya varios minutos hablándole.

\- Estoy bien, aunque creo que yo tuve la culpa, después de todo no me fije mientras corría – Dijo la joven mientras sacudía su vestido.

\- Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? - Preguntó molesta, pues era muy obvio que el más alto estaba haciendo todo menos por atención a lo que decía.

\- Ya veo, en verdad estas ignorándome – Después de decir esto la joven se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, acto seguido alzó su mano derecha, tomó toda la fuerza que pudo y la impactó contra la mejilla del rubio, dándole una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Auch! Oye eso me dolió – Gritó adolorido, sobándose su mejilla.

-¡Estoy completamente segura, de que no duele tanto como el haber sido golpeada y arrojada al suelo violentamente por un sujeto grosero, que todavía se da el lujo de ignorar a la inocente víctima, que estaba amablemente dispuesta a olvidar lo maleducado que ha sido cierto sujeto! – Terminó de hablar la morocha, haciendo todo tipo de ademanes dramáticos con sus manos, al igual que hablaba fingiendo estar de lo más dolida.

-Espera, espera, hablas demasiado, y para empezar yo no soy ningún tipo grosero, todo fue un accidente – Respondió algo exasperado

-Si tu lo dices – Contestó la joven, con un tono juguetón que decía "yo no lo creo"

-Como que "si tu lo dices", esa es la verdad, tu llegaste de la nada y te estrellaste conmigo – Reclamó

-Vaya que eres grosero, mira que culpar de todo a la joven que solo venia caminando tranquilamente – Dijo con tono acusatorio.

-¡Tch! Sabes eres muy molesta – El rubio comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-No me diga eso noble caballero, escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras lastima mi frágil corazón – Se llevó una mano al pecho, aparentando dolor.

-… - Shizuo puso cara de confusión por un momento, pues no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

-¡Jajaja! Deberías ver tu rostro, alguien ya te había dicho que eres muy gracioso – Su risa fue estrepitosa y desquiciada.

-¡QUE! A quien le dices gracioso – Reaccionó el rubio alzando la voz

-¡A ti! Tú eres hilarante – Replicó burlándose del rubio.

Mientras los dos jóvenes "dialogaban pacíficamente" un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes de la guardia real se disponían a recorrer las calles de Shinjuko bajo las ordenes de la señorita Namie Yagiri, quien ocupaba el puesto de secretaria de la familia Orihara, la orden que les encomendó la mujer era buscar y traer en perfectas condiciones, procurando tener la mayor discreción, a cierto personaje muy problemático.

-Y bien señor descortés aun no te has presentado – Soltó de la nada la joven, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Para que alguien como tú querría saber mi nombre – Dijo todavía algo molesto.

-Yo solo quería ser amable y conocer el nombre del sujeto que me golpeo, pero veo que a ti eso no te importa – Contestó entre risas.

-¡Que yo no te golpee! Fue un accidente y si tanto quieres saber, me llamó Shizuo Douglanikov -

-Ya veo, ¿Qué relación tienes con los condes Douglanikov? – Preguntó aparentando no tener mucho interés.

-Son mis padres –

-Bien _(esto es raro nunca lo he visto en alguno de los bailes reales, los Douglanikov siempre asisten, es extraño que no lo -conozca, a la única que he visto aparte de los condes es a su hija, pero a este nunca, interesante)_ –

-Y su nombre señorita – Dijo lo más formal posible, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Kanra –

-Kanra ... -

-Solo Kanra –

-Eso no puede ser, debe de tener algún apellido – Dijo incrédulo

-Yo no poseo algo tan mundano como un apellido, en este reino eso solo sirve para catalogar y clasificar a las personas en estatus social y económico, eso es muy repugnante, para mi todos son exactamente iguales, todos y cada uno de los pobladores de Shinjuko son humanos, no importa cuánto dinero y clase posean todos son semejantes aunque deseen negarlo esa es su naturaleza, jajajaja – La joven hablaba mientras miraba hacia el infinito y en ocasiones posaba su mirada sobre el rubio, su rostro transmitía la sensación de estar de lo mas emocionada e inspirada, cuando terminó de hablar giró sobre un pie y rió de manera un tanto desquiciada.

-Ahh... insisto en que debe tener uno, todos tenemos un apellido – El rubio desconcertado con lo dicho por Kanra, habló al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones para observar a las personas que iban pasando por la calle, las cuales se detenían para mirarlos con expresión de confusión y otros tantos con terror.

-Te digo que no, yo solo soy Kanra, es que acaso no te basta con saber mi nombre, apuesto que te gustaría conocer más sobre mí, no es así joven Douglanikov – Esto fue pronunciado en un tono muy sugestivo, cargado de picardía, que claro era fingido, ya que el único objetivo de esas palabras era desestabilizar a la persona que las escuchara.

-No… No es eso, es solo que me parece extraño que…- Las mejillas de Shizuo se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo, debido al comentario tan atrevido de la joven, pero mientras el mayor hablaba, de la nada fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso grito.

-Ahí está deténganla – Exclamó una multitud de hombre que se acercaban corriendo en dirección a los jóvenes.

-Lo siento, pero creo que es hora de retirarme, ha sido un placer hablar con usted joven Douglanikov – Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Que no escape –

-Oye espera, ¿porque corres? – Shizuo trató de tomarla del brazo pero la joven ya se había marchado.

-Quítate de nuestro camino - Los hombres de la guardia real corrieron aun mas rápido para poder alcanzar a la mujer que ya les llevaba ventaja, cuando pasaron al lado de Shizuo varios de los hombres empujaron al rubio haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y por consecuencia cayera en un gran charco de lodo que estaba a un costado de la calle.

-Bay, bay, Shizu-chan, te daré un consejo, el lodo sobre los uniformes militares no se ve bien jajaja, espero que nos veamos pronto – Gritó la morena agitando su mano en señal de despedida, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Como me llamaste! Vuelve aquí – El joven rubio de inmediato se mostró colérico.

-Alguien atrápela, la señorita Yagiri a confiado en nosotros, no la decepcionen – Exclamó uno de los hombres de la guardia real.

-Con que Namie los ha enviado, quien se ha creído esa mujer para molestarme, esto lo pagara – Pensó Kanra.

-… – Shizuo se quedó unos minutos en silencio, asimilando todo lo que acaba de pasarle.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Los encontrare a todos bastardos, en especial a ti Kanra, todos morirán – Gritó verdaderamente molesto el joven militar, levantándose abruptamente del suelo, apretando tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza ejercida.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del reino de Shinjuko, una joven de cabellera castaña, daba vueltas impaciente por toda la habitación, la cual parecía ser un despacho, sus pasos mostraban lo enojada y exaltada que estaba

-Ese estúpido de Izaya es que acaso no piensa volver, todo por su estúpido pasatiempo de observar humanos, quien se cree es, aun que sea el maldito príncipe de Shinjuko tiene obligaciones que cumplir, más le vale volver antes de las 2 de la tarde, cielos, solo le gusta hacer aun más complicado mi trabajo, algún día dejare todo esto y solo me dedicare a cuidar a mi amado Seiji, ahhh! – La mujer habló firme y molesta, para al final perderse en su mundo de fantasías incestuosas.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecerles por haber leído el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos...**


	3. Chapter 3 Te miento por que te amo

_**Capitulo 3 "Te miento porque te amo"**_

Hola a todos como están, espero que muy bien, otra vez me he tardado en publicar, pero es que la escuela no me deja nada de tiempo y mas ahora que estoy preparándome para unos concursos que habrá en mi escuela, he estado estudiando como loca química y practicando una poesía que voy a declamar y no se imaginan cuanto trabajo es querer participar en dos concursos al mismo tiempo, solo a mi se me ocurre, antes solía enojarme con las escritoras por no publicar tan seguido, ahora las comprendo es muy difícil, bueno no las aburro mas...

 _ **"Madoca"** … Gracias, en verdad _el que a ti te guste, _me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia, siento que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. También creo que Shizuo debe verse muy apuesto de militar.  
_ _No creo para nada que sea impertinente o molesto, me parece muy lindo y me encantaría que en un futuro pudieras ayudarme, ya que reconozco que hay cosas en las que aun me equivoco._

 _P.D. Me encantan tus dos nuevas historias las espero fervientemente y espero comentar en la siguiente actualización, las dos son hermosas y me encanta como manejas a los personajes, pero no se porque presiento que me harás sufrir como en tu fic "¿Mi acto mas egoísta? Sin duda amarte", te juro que hubo partes en las que te maldije por hacerme sentir triste, espero que esta vez no los hagas sufrir tanto, jajaja  
_

 _ **"Vane"** … Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que esperes la continuación y el que te parezca interesante, espero no descepcionarte._

 _Sin más los dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de su agrado._

Aun cuando Shinjuko estaba totalmente plagado de sonidos que emitían las personas que compraban, trabajaban y adornaban desesperadamente, el ruido que producían todos los habitantes se vio opacado por un bestial rugido que cierto hombre dejo salir de sus labios.

Rabia, impotencia y furia eran las palabras que podían describir el estado de ánimo de Shizuo Douglanikov que estaba más que molesto y se podía decir que algo incrédulo, pues aun no podía asimilar que toda esa serie de eventos le hubiesen ocurrido a él y solo a él. Después de permanecer inmóvil por unos momentos el militar decidió marcharse a su hogar, pues su traje se había arruinado, gracias a la vergonzosa caída en el enorme charco de lodo y la verdad era que no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma tan deplorable y menos algún conocido de él o su familia, pero siendo realistas más de su familia ya que él no tenía muchas amistades, pues usualmente siempre estaba cumpliendo alguna misión en el extranjero y esto no le permitía entablar largas y afectuosas relaciones con las personas.

Mientras iba de regreso a su hogar, el joven rubio, escuchó los murmullos de cientos de personas que se detenían a observarlo con expresiones de total confusión y muchas otras personas que se reían descaradamente de él, ha estas últimas debía de admitir que estuvo más que tentado a mandarlos a volar de un solo golpe, pero se controlaba, de solo recordar la promesa que le hizo a su madre de mantener oculta su gran fuerza sobrenatural, recordó que gracias a esta promesa comenzó a fumar, ese maldito habito inició cuando el rubio se unió al ejercito, ya que al principio cuando solía ser un simple soldado se enojaba demasiado por todas las ordenes sin sentido que le daban, además de que no soportaba a los superiores que trataban de humillar a los de bajo rango, sin duda odiaba a las personas prepotentes, aquellas que abusan del poder; si así fue como comenzó a fumar un cigarro tras otro en busca de la paz que tanto añoraba, su madre y Vorona solían decirle que dejara de fumar, que eso solo lo mataría, pero su padre alegaba que él era alguien especial, no en vano tenía esa descomunal fuerza, algo tan absurdo como el cigarro no le haría daño a alguien tan fuerte, a Shizuo todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que si fumar le relajaba, lo seguiría haciendo, después de todo le creía a su padre, él no era normal, él era un monstruo.

Después de sufrir toda clase de contratiempos Shizuo logró llegar a su hogar, milagrosamente sin haber golpeado a alguna de las tantas personas que se rieron de él o dañado algún bien del dominio público.  
Cuando por fin se encontró en la entrada principal de la majestuosa mansión Douglanikov, el rubio abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo que alguien tan tosco y abrupto se puede permitir, aun a pesar de que era la persona menos cuidadosa, nadie se percato de su llegada, la casa se encontraba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, claro en el momento que Shizuo se escabullo por la mansión hasta su habitación no notó el inusual silencio que había en el hogar de los Douglanikov.

\- Vaya, por lo menos algo salió bien, nadie me vio llegar – Agradecido, cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, hasta quedar solamente en bóxer, dejando su uniforme regado por todo el suelo, entro al baño, abrió una de las llaves de la regadera y se dispuso a tomar un larga ducha con el fin de librarse de todo el lodo que había terminado por toda su cara y cabello.

Al terminar de ducharse, Shizuo se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y puso otra sobre sus hombros, para así evitar que el agua que aun se escurria por su cabello mojara todo el piso.  
El rubio agradecía que su habitación tuviera un baño particular ya que tenia la mala costumbre de nunca llevar la muda de ropa que se pondría después de ducharse, por lo que si su cuarto y el baño estuvieran separados muchas veces hubiera dado un espectáculo, por salir desnudo o con una simple toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Ya en la habitación buscó en su armario algo de ropa que ponerse, en lo que decidía observó que el reloj marcaba las 12:00 PM, apenas mediodía, el evento seria hasta las 9:00 PM, así que pensó que sería muy molesto volver a vestirse con el rígido uniforme militar, por lo que mejor se dispuso a tomar unos pantalones de vestir color gris, una camisa manga larga en azul celeste y encima de esta un chaleco gris, acompañado de una formal y sofisticada corbata en color negro.

Shizuo se vio en el espejo un par de veces, hasta que sintió que era un atuendo apropiado, decidió salir de su habitación.  
Al poner un pie afuera de su dormitorio, el joven militar se dio cuenta del nefasto silencio que había en la gran mansión, de inmediato pensó que esa falta de ruido no era normal, si bien era cierto que el hogar de los Douglanikov era enorme, el silencio nunca había sido una característica con que los visitantes o los residentes de la mansión catalogaran al lugar, ya que Katrina Douglanikov en todo momento, ya sea que el día estuviera soleado o lluvioso, solía disfrutar de tocar o escuchar música; para Shizuo, Drakon, Vorona y las personas de la servidumbre, era muy común oír y en ocasiones ver a la madre de los jóvenes tocando el piano o el violonchelo, en el gran salón de música o mejor conocido por todos como el santuario de Katrina; en otras ocasiones cuando se sentía cansada prefería limitarse a poner música clásica en los tocadiscos que se encontraban distribuidos por todas las habitaciones de la mansión, no había un solo cuarto en el hogar que no contara con uno.

Shizuo recorrió toda la casa, de arriba abajo, sin mucho éxito pues no logró encontrar a nadie, fue entonces que se rindió y decidió pedir información al ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes, sebe si mis padres y Vorona han salido a alguna parte – Interrogó algo preocupado el joven, pues no era normal que todos salieran así como así, sin decir nada.

-Buenas tardes, en efecto los señores han salido y muy deprisa, pero no me han comentado nada sobre su destino, joven Shizuo – Contestó amablemente la mujer.

-Ya veo, gracias – El militar esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

-No tiene porque agradecerme, lamento no ser de mucha ayuda - Dijo pesarosa la mayor.

-No se preocupe, bueno yo me retiro – El rubio comenzó a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras.

Shizuo volvió a subir a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se arrojó en su cama, colocando sus brazos como almohada, mirando de lo más interesado el techo de su recamara, así permaneció un rato, tendido sobre su mullida cama, con los ojos cerrados.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 2:00 PM, cuando percibió el sonido de un carruaje que llegaba a la propiedad a toda velocidad, impaciente el rubio salió hacia el balcón, ahí divisó como su madre y padre se apeaban rápidamente del carruaje, pero de inmediato su atención se vio robada por el viento que soplaba débilmente, acariciando sus blondos cabellos y el sol que penetraba su piel haciéndolo sentir cálido. Cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de todo, dejó que la paz y la tranquilidad se apoderaran rápidamente de él, sin embargo su pacifica atmósfera se vio interrumpida por una armoniosa voz, que logró sacar al joven de su trance.

\- Hijo que haces aquí, acaso piensas resguardarte en la soledad de tu balcón, solo por los hechos de esta mañana – El rostro de la mujer trataba de transmitir la mayor cantidad de amor y comprensión que le eran posibles.

-Hola mamá, no es lo que crees, hace unas horas salí a dar un breve recorrido por el reino, cuando regrese tomé una ducha y me acomode un momento sobre la cama para descansar, mientras estaba recostado escuche el alboroto de su llegada, es por eso que decidí salir al balcón – Explicó rápidamente.

\- Menos mal, Shizuo quiero pedirte algo –La madre cambió repentinamente de expresión a una más seria.

\- Que es, mamá –Habló consternado.

\- Se que te lo he dicho muchas veces y entiendo que puedo llegar a sonar un tanto ridícula y cursi, pero aun así quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase en el futuro yo siempre estaré contigo, no dejes que nada te afecte, tu siempre serás mi hijo, solo por eso ya te amo, no necesitas darme más razones para que te amé – Después de terminar le dio un fuerte abrazo a Shizuo.

\- Te amo mamá, pero sabes que lo que me pides es imposible, después de todo soy humano, bueno eso creo hasta el momento, la tristeza y el sentimiento de derrota ante la adversidad, son algo que no se pueden controlar, es inevitable sentirlas – El rubio, solo se limito a reír, después de todo el mismo se había llamado anormal.

\- En ese caso, si no puedes prometérmelo, tendré que estarte vigilando, para asegurarme de que seas feliz – La madre soltó una carcajada y volvió a abrazar a su hijo tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitía, casi daba la ilusión de que alguien se lo fuese a arrebatar.

\- Gracias, mamá –

\- Con todo este sentimentalismo se me olvido el asunto al que venía, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, así que en cuanto estés listo, bajas de inmediato al salón de invitados –

\- Voy en un momento, solo espéreme unos minutos – Comentó apresurado.

\- No te preocupes, yo me adelantare, tomate tu tiempo – Katrina habló dulcemente mientras salía de la habitación de su hijo.

\- Esta, bien – Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando su madre ya había desaparecido del umbral de la puerta.

Katrina bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, claro, con toda la rapidez que su largo vestido y zapatos de tacón permitían. Cuando llegó al salón de visitas, pudo divisar a su querido esposo sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, rápidamente se acerco a Drakon y se sentó en una de las recargaderas con las que contaba el sillón.

\- Shizuo no tarda en bajar – Comentó de la forma más seria que pudo.

\- Ya veo – Con su característica frialdad.

\- Espero, no, mas te vale Drakon que tengas el tacto necesario para darle la noticia a nuestro hijo – Demandó enérgica.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Besó la mano de su adorada espesa.

\- Recuerda debemos ser su pilar, su apoyo – Dijo más relajada.

Como fue dicho por Katrina, Shizuo bajo apresuradamente, o así pereció debido al fuerte ruido que emitieron las escaleras ante los violentos pasos del rubio.  
El joven militar entro a la habitación y tomo un lugar en el sillón que se ubicaba enfrente de sus padres.

\- Ha sucedido algo padre, ¿porque me has llamado con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó impaciente.

\- Me temo que estas en lo correcto – Drakon extendió su mano en dirección a Shizuo para entregarle, lo que parecía ser una carta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó

\- No lose, los altos mandos me han pedido urgentemente que te hiciera llegar esta carta, mas no me dijeron el motivo o su contenido – Trató de parecer lo más sincero posible.

\- Esto no puede ser –Hablo aterrado.

-Que es lo que dice cariño – De inmediato irrumpió Katrina.

\- Estimado señor Shizuo Douglanikov, por la presente se hace de su conocimiento, el revocamiento temporal e indefinido de su cargo como Capitán de la primera división del ejército de Shinjuko, la acción efectuada, ha sido previamente revisada y autorizada por el Comandante General del ejército de Shinjuko, la decisión es inapelable.  
Se le solicita de la manera más atenta que el día lunes 5 de mayo se presente en las oficinas principales, para su reacomodo temporal en alguna de las otra áreas de servicio con las que cuenta el ejercito de Shinjuko.  
Agradecemos de antemano su atención prestada. – Terminó de leer la carta, más que furioso.

\- Shizuo, cariño tienes que tranquilizarte – Trató en vano la mujer de apaciguar su ira y dolor.

\- Yo no entiendo, cómo pueden hacerme esto, tengo años sirviéndoles, esforzándome y dándolo todo por este maldito ejercito, para que al final vengan y me traición de la forma más asquerosa que puedan – Gritó iracundo, mientras destruía la carta.

\- Tienes que relajarte, hijo – Habló Drakon.

\- Como puedes decirme eso, tu más que nadie sabes lo que harán conmigo, me integraran a la denigrante guardia real, seré el niñero de alguno de los malditos bebes reales, y lo que más me duele y me jode de toda esta maldita situación es saber que lo hacen con el fin de deshacerse de mí, de que me rinda y abandone todo lo que he logrado, todo porque de seguro algún estúpido de los altos mandos no le agrado, o tal vez ofendí a uno de los tantos hijitos malcriados que tienen - La voz de Shizuo era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

\- En ese caso, si piensas que no te lo mereces lucha, demuéstrales que no eres alguien fácil de erradicar, eres Shizuo Douglanikov, debes sobreponerte, acaso te enseñe a solo darte por vencido, recuerda que no es una opción luchar contra la adversidad, es un deber – Las palabras de Drakon se clavaron directamente en el corazón de Shizuo pero esta vez no causaron dolor.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Sabían todo esto?, sabían que me revocarían de mi puesto, eso explicaría la actitud tan rara que han tenido – Preguntó sin disminuir su furia.

\- No, claro que no – Respondieron al mismo tiempo lo padres.

\- ¡Dime la verdad madre! – Gritó

\- Juro por tu madre que soy, que nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto, no crees que estamos igual de impactados que tu, Shizuo – Katrina se acercó y abrazó al rubio lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Ya veo, me voy, daré una vuelta por ahí, no se preocupen por mí – Dijo molesto, mientras se despegaba de su madre.

\- Shizuo, Shizuo, detente – La madre gritó en vano pues el joven ya se había marchado de la casa.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo – Volteó desesperada a ver a su esposo.

\- No creo que sea lo más sensato Katrina, debes entender que está demasiado dolido, tal vez lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos es estar solo – Se levantó del sillón y abrazó a la mujer que se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación viendo con tristeza la puerta.

\- Espero que este bien – Con sus manos apretó de forma cariñosa los brazos de su esposo que la rodeaban por los hombros.

Los padres de Shizuo se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, abrazados en medio de un lujoso salón de paredes en color azul de media noche y con cortinas, molduras, alfombras y sillones en un refinado color plata, en el centro de la habitación justo por encima de sus cabezas colgaba un lujoso y gigantesco candelabro que contenía cientos de piedras preciosas, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran los 30 floreros que había regados por todo el salón, los cuales se encontraban llenos de rosas blancas, todas estas compradas por el mismo Drakon solo para satisfacer el gran amor y obsesión que Katrina profesaba hacia las rosas blancas.  
El abrazo terminó y los condes Douglanikov se retiraron en búsqueda de Vorona a quien no habían visto desde hacía un tiempo, sin duda todo lo que había pasado con Shizuo había hecho que descuidaran a Vorona.

En el otro extremo del reino, una joven castaña seguía dando vueltas como loca, maldiciendo todo lo que podía a cierta persona.

\- Ese estúpido de Izaya, que es lo que piensa, nunca volver, tiene responsabilidades, juró que lo matare – Hablaba de lo mas fastidiada.

\- No deberías de hablar de esa forma a tu príncipe, Namie - Izaya se posiciono detrás de la castaña y habló.

\- Maldito, por donde has entrado – Gritó asustada.

\- Por la ventana, por donde mas – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Al fin te dignas a volver, tendré que comunicarme con la guardia real, para informarles que se suspende la búsqueda -

\- ¡Haa! Acaso me extrañaste Namie, por eso es que querías que volviera tan urgentemente, debiste habérmelo dicho, te hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de decirle a la guardia real que me persiguiera por todo el reino, inútiles ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de atraparme, esa clase de estúpidos son los que cuidan de mi seguridad, me sorprende que no me hayan asesinado o secuestrado – Era más que evidente que sus palabras iban con todo el propósito de irritar a Yagiri.

\- Por favor, quien podría extrañar a una sabandija como tú, solo te buscaba porque necesito que lleves tu trasero al estúpido carnaval que se te está organizando, porque si no lo recuerdas idiota, es tu cumpleaños y también por si se te olvidaba eres el maldito príncipe Orihara heredero a la corona y tienes un montón de malditos papeles que llenar y muchas apariciones públicas que hacer, así que deja de estar jugando tu estúpida rutina de "Amo a los humanos" y haz lo que te digo – Terminó de hablar Namie quedando totalmente exhausta.

\- Si, Namie, como tú digas – Contestó como un niño pequeño, restándole importancia a todo lo dicho por la mujer, aunque para sus adentros Izaya estaba riéndose de la explosiva reacción que tuvo su secretaria, le encantaba ver esas facetas en cada uno de sus bellos humanos.

\- Como sea, comencemos, tienes muchos documentos que firmar y a las 8:00 PM tenemos que estar en el carnaval – Miró rápidamente la agenda.

\- Está bien, pásame los documentos – Suspiro resignado.

\- Ten, estos son los más urgentes – La castaña le entregó una pila de documentos que al caer sobre el escritorio, causaron un fuerte golpe.

\- Con que los más urgentes, son muchos -

\- En efecto son los más urgentes, y si te disgusta la cantidad, molestate contigo, ya que nadie más que tú tiene la culpa, si no te largas cada vez que quieres a observar a "tus humanos", no tendrías tantos papeles acumulados - Reprochó molesta la joven secretaria.

\- ¡Ahh! Odio firmar papeles preferiría estar observando a mis amados humanos – Bufó molesto el azabache.

Nadie en Shinjuko imaginaria que dos jóvenes que llevan vidas tan diferentes y sin relación aparente, podrían llegar a cruzar sus destinos, en un lazo tan fuerte que parece indestructible, pero que si es tocado por la persona correcta puede volverse más frágil y quebradizo que el cristal.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecerles por haber leído el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos...**


	4. Chapter 4 Ante el dolor, alcohol

**_Capitulo 4 "Ante el dolor, alcohol"_**

Hola a todos es un honor volver a estar aquí escribiendo esta humilde historia y lo mejor de todo que sea de su agrado, enserio es muy lindo sentir el apoyo de todos ustedes, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.  
Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero la escuela me tiene muy ocupada, estoy en semana de exámenes y apenas me di una escapada para actualizar, sin mas que decir, les deseo una excelente semana.

 _ **"Madoca"** … Como siempre tus comentarios me hacen sentir especial, el que tu me comentes y te guste mi historia siempre sera un gran honor, muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo y que no te decepcione, pues siento que tengo una especie de compromiso, tu me inspiraste y no quiero defraudarte._

 _ **"Vane"** … Gracias por comentar, lamento el haberme tardado tanto, el que pienses que cada vez esta mejor es una gran motivación para mi._

 _ **"Mitsuki Lina Mendoza"**... Gracias por volver a comentar, pensé que la historia ya no había sido de tu agrado, pero el que comentaras me hizo sentir muy bien.  
En cuanto a tu pregunta, Vorona si tiene sentimientos encontrados, pensaba incluir en este capitulo la reacción de Vorona pero no se me ajustaba a la historia, pues el capitulo seria demasiado largo, así que decidí que eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste y no decepcionarte._

 _ **"Coccokuroneko"**... Hola, primero que nada, gracias por comentar, leer tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, pronto veremos ha esos dos juntos, no te desesperes._

 _Sin más los dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de su agrado._

Cuando Shizuo abandonó a sus padres en el enorme salón, el reloj de madera que estaba ubicado en la estancia de la mansión, marcaba exactamente las 3:00 PM; el joven se encontraba hecho una furia, cuál era el motivo, nada menos que la desagradable noticia que acababa de recibir, aparentemente nada en este mundo podría calmar la ira que sentía en su interior; mientras se retiraba de su hogar, al avanzar por el hermoso jardín de la casa, destruyó varias estatuas de mármol que se "interponían" en su camino, además ni la gran fuente que estaba en el centro del patio, pudo evitar sufrir de su abrazadora ira.

Después de salir de la propiedad, el joven se dirigió a las afueras de Shinjuko; el reino estaba rodeado por una cadena montañosa, en muchos parajes tanto lejanos como cercanos se solía conocer a Shinjuko como "el reino amurallado", pues era como si la misma madre naturaleza hubiera dispuesto las montañas para proteger al lugar de los posibles ataques. En el pasado Shinjuko se había visto enfrascado en una disputa con el vecino reino de Ikebukuro, pero sus peleas nunca llegaron a mayores, en realidad, si alguien preguntaba a los habitantes de ambos reinos cuales habían sido los motivos por los que se inició el conflicto, lo más seguro es que la gran mayoría no lo supiera, ya que las causas de la enemistad se habían mantenido ocultas y hasta hoy en día para muchos continuaba siendo un misterio, el porqué de las disputas que había entre los reinos era algo desconocido.

Después de caminar alrededor de 2 horas Shizuo llegó a la cima de una de las montañas, paró su caminata por unos minutos, recobró un poco el aliento, ya que el haber caminado por tanto tiempo sin parar le había dejado algo exhausto. Ya un poco mas recuperado volvió a continuar su camino, solo quería alejarse lo mas que le fuera posible de toda la civilización, no tenía ninguna intensión ni mucho menos el humor de interactuar con alguna persona, se sentía molesto y decepcionado, solo quería estar solo, por lo menos hasta que sus emociones se estabilizaran, no sería de su agrado que por culpa de unos idiotas que solo querían hacerlo enojar, el lastimara con su monstruosa fuerza a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Caminó y caminó durante toda una hora, adentrándose lo más que podía en la naturaleza, sin imaginárselo de repente Shizuo se encontró en un gran prado, su larga caminata lo había alejado del paisaje montañoso, al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba se dejó caer en el suave pasto que decoraba el suelo del lugar, cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver, todo a su alrededor lo embriagaba, el silencio pacificador pero no absoluto, que era decorado de vez en cuando por el sonido de las cigarras, el sol que anunciaba con el color de sus rayos que pronto partiría del cielo, el viento que corría libremente despeinando sus rubios cabellos, todo en su interior parecía estar mejorando, sentía que la ira que lo ataba, era remplazada por una paz que lo hacía sentir ligero, pero los sentimientos son efímeros, y así como el enojo abandonaba su cuerpo, su mente se vio rápidamente encadenaba por una tristeza desmoralizante, era como si su cerebro, quisiera condenarlo por todos los errores que hubiese cometido en el pasado, venían a su mente uno tras otro, lastimándolo peor que cualquier arma que pudiera infringirle algún daño físico.

Permaneció ahí tirado en el pasto, sintiéndose como el más grande inútil del mundo, fue ahí cuando algo dentro de él se rompió, desesperado por este nuevo sentimiento se levanto de forma abrupta y comenzó a correr, en algunos momentos, su marcha se veía interrumpida por algún árbol, que rápidamente era derribado o arrojado por los aires, golpeó cada uno de los objetos que encontró durante su camino, el deshacerse del enojo o la tristeza por medio de sus puños era algo que solía hacer a menudo y por lo general siempre daba resultado, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, por más cosas que destruyó el dolor y la tristeza nunca lo abandonaron, el sabor amargo de la decepción y la traición seguía acumulándose en su boca.

Shizuo volvió a detenerse cuando regresó a la cima de la montaña por la que hacia unas horas había pasado, vio una roca de gran tamaño y se dispuso a sentarse por un momento, fue ahí cuando pensó, pensó y pensó, en cual era el mejor remedio, para dejar de lado el dolor que sentía en su pecho, entonces la respuesta llegó a su mente como un rayo de luz, si el usar sus puños y fuerza no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, recurriría al liquido mágico que alivia las penas de los hombres, el alcohol.

El ex militar decidió ir a tomar en alguno de los tantos bares que había en el reino, se levantó de su improvisado asiento y echando una última mirada, se detuvo a apreciar la gran vista que la elevada montaña le ofrecía, hacia por lo menos una hora que el sol había abandonado el cielo, por lo que la luna llena y las estrellas eran su única iluminación, la oscuridad de la noche hacia resaltar todas las luces que había en el reino, convirtiendo al lugar en un hermoso espectáculo de brillos, desde ahí podía observar hasta el último rincón de Shinjuko, nada escapaba a la vista, incluyendo al majestuoso palacio real.

De regreso en las calles del reino, Shizuo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo esperaba toparse con algún bar, así caminó largo rato, lentamente, hasta que encontró un bar promedio, no era elegante, pero tan poco parecía de mala muerte. El rubio se adentró rápidamente y tomó asiento en el último banco de madera que había en la barra, alejado de todos, decidió llamar al cantinero y así pedir la primera ronda, de las tantas que tomaría esa noche.

Mientras tanto en el castillo real, un azabache y una castaña discutían como ya era de costumbre.

-Sí que eres mentirosa Namie - Acusó infantilmente.

-¡Haa! Y se puede saber porque demonios soy mentirosa – Le siguió el juego, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

-Dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmar estos papeles y después podría marcharme al carnaval a observar a mis amados humanos – Dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno, mientras tiraba la enorme pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Namie.

\- Deja de fingir que eres un niño y compórtate como un adulto, además yo no te mentí – Habló tranquilamente, mientras acomodaba los papeles que Izaya acaba de tirar en su escritorio.

-Claro que si lo hiciste – Refutó rápidamente.

\- Te aclarare que yo en ningún momento dije que podrías largarte a vagar libremente, te especifique que después de firmar estos documentos, te arreglarías y asistirías a la gran fiesta que se te organizó, ha y como tu secretaria que soy te recuerdo que la celebración es privada y solo la distinguida elite de la sociedad de los distintos reinos asistirá – Lo último que dijo la castaña, fue soltado con un gran tono burlón y lleno de veneno, pues sabía que a Izaya lo que más le molestaba era convivir con todos esos "humanos falsos" como él solía decir.

-¡Pero qué aburrido! – Bufó.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, bueno en realidad no me importa, pero tú tienes la culpa quien te manda a ser el príncipe heredero al trono, el gran niño mimado Izaya Orihara – La chica soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, le encantaban los pequeños momentos en los que podía burlarse de su jefe, sin que este le sacara de quicio.

-¡Oh! En verdad que eres mala Namie, yo que planeaba darte unas hermosas e inéditas fotos de tu hermano, a cambio de que hicieras algo para sacarme de esa molesta fiesta, sin que mis padres se molestaran, pero veo que no será posible hacer tratos contigo – El chico sacó varias fotos de un sobre amarillo y se las mostró a la Yagiri, tratando de chantajearla y por supuesto hacerla rabiar.

-Fotos de mi amado Seiji, ah Seiji, mi querido hermanito… – La chica estaba empezando a perderse en sus fantasías incestuosas, por lo que antes de que la perdiera completamente Izaya la interrumpió.

-Que debería hacer con ellas ahora, ya se tal vez… - Dijo malévolamente mientras se acercaba a un triturador de papeles, con una mirada que trataba de fingir la mayor inocencia posible.

-Detente Izaya, no te atrevas – Gritó desesperada, al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que iba a cometer.

-Pero que dices Namie, si ya no sirven es mejor deshacernos de ellas, no lo crees – Su meta era hacer enojar a la joven castaña.

-Tu maldito bastardo, si es algo referente a mi amado Seiji no puedo dejar que lo destruyas como si fuera simple basura, dámelo de inmediato – Su voz cambió a una mucho más seria.

-Porque debería de hacerlo, tú no estás dispuesta ayudarme o me equivoco –

-Bastardo, dámelas en este momento – Gritó aun mas furiosa, extendiendo su mano.

-¡No quiero! – El menor le sacó la lengua en muestra de burla.

La joven castaña molesta porque la discusión no iba a ningún lado, se abalanzó sobre Izaya tratando de lograr atraparlo, claro sin mucho éxito y así fue como comenzaron a perseguirse por toda el amplio despacho, después de algunos minutos, varias carcajadas psicópatas y gritos iracundos, la joven secretaria detuvo su persecución, pues se encontraba exhausta.

-No me digas que ya te has cansado Namie, te he dicho que tienes que hacer más ejercicio, te dará más condición y así podrás perseguirme por más tiempo – Dijo como si en verdad estuviese dando el mejor de los consejos.

-Cállate idiota, tu ganas dame las fotos de Seiji, encontrare una forma de librarte de la fiesta – Habló resignada, mientras trataba de regularizar su agitada respiración.

-Muy bien, ten, aquí están las fotos de tu adorable hermano, ha sido todo un placer hacer negocios contigo – El azabache estaba más que satisfecho con su logro, portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho y se encaminaron a la habitación del príncipe, la castaña iba caminando mientras abría el sobre y observaba las fotos de su hermano, en cuanto las apreciaba de inmediato las apegaba a su pecho, todo esto lo hacía de lo mas emocionada, era como si fuera navidad para la mujer; en cambio Izaya caminaba prestando la mayor atención posible a todas las reacciones que tenía su secretaria, después de todo Namie era una humana, suficiente razón para amarla y observarla.  
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación el azabache entró, mientras que Namie permaneció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Llamare a las sirvientas para que vengan y te ayuden a vestir, Izaya tendrás que entender que sin importar lo que yo haga, de todas formas tendrás que presentarte en la fiesta, por lo menos una hora, después ya me las ingeniare para inventar algo y lograr que puedas irte a vagar por ahí toda la noche – Comentó seriamente.

-Me parece un buen trato, después de todo no sería correcto que descuidara a mis queridos "humanos falsos", para pasar tiempo con los humanos comunes y corrientes – Habló con actitud de dios.

La secretaria Yagiri ni siquiera se quedó a esperar que su jefe terminara de hablar, se marcho rápidamente, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al cuarto de servicio donde usualmente se encontraban descansando todos los empleados, todos excepto la castaña que nunca descansaba pues su considerado jefe siempre solía causarle problemas que ocasionaban que su carga de trabajo aumentara.

-Buenas tardes – Dijo lo más alto posible para hacerse notar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Yagiri, ¿se le ofrece algo? – Preguntó una de las mujeres, que era por lo menos unos 20 años mayor que la castaña.

-El príncipe Orihara debe estar listo, lo más pronto posible, a más tardar en 2 horas deberá partir hacia la fiesta que se le ha organizado, así que suban de inmediato para ayudarle, debe lucir impecable, me escucharon – La joven mantenía una postura firme, mientras daba las indicaciones necesarias.

-Si señorita Yagiri, en unos momentos subiremos al cuarto del joven príncipe, no se preocupe – La mayor respondió lo más amable que pudo.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo me retiro – La castaña se retiró rápidamente del lugar, pues tenía muchas otras cosas que planear y dirigir para la partida del príncipe.

-Vaya sin ninguna mortificación – Dijo más para sí misma, ya que la secretaria se había alejado algunos metros por el pasillo a toda prisa.

-Ya escucharon a la señorita Yagiri hay que subir, el joven príncipe debe estar listo cuanto antes, Hana acompáñame – Pidió amablemente el ama de llaves.

-Ya voy Shikako – La joven respondió rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la gran mesa donde descansaban todos los empleados.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la habitación del heredero de la familia Orihara, después de haber subido por las enormes escaleras, llegaron a la puerta de la recamara, e inmediatamente se dispusieron a tocar y pedir permiso para entrar.

-Joven príncipe, ¿podemos pasar?- Preguntó la mayor de las mujeres.

-Adelante, pasen – Gritó desde adentro.

-Con su permiso, joven príncipe – Dijeron al unisonó las mujeres.

-Hana, prepara la tina para que el joven príncipe se dé un baño – Dirigió su vista hacia la menor, dándole la orden amablemente.

-De inmediato Shikako – Asintió la chica.

-¿Que le apetece usar hoy para la fiesta joven príncipe? – Preguntó mientras veía fijamente al azabache.

-Por favor no tienes que ser tan formal Shikako, me conoces desde que nací, creo que por derecho de antigüedad puedes llamarme Izaya – Sugirió relajadamente, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Es cierto, lo he visto crecer joven Izaya – Sonrió al recordar al príncipe cuando era pequeño, sin duda la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Ves, suena mucho mejor – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Ahora volviendo a la ropa, que desea usar para esta noche –

-Creo que usare el smoking negro, con la banda roja – Habló, poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla como si estuviese pensando.

-Pero joven Izaya no le gustaría utilizar alguno de los trajes tradicionales, después de todo es su cumpleaños, debería vestir con lo más espectacular – Replicó poniendo cara de confusión.

-Lose Shikako, pero tengo mis motivos para ponerme este traje y no uno de los tradicionales – El azabache se levantó de la cama y al decir esto sus ojos brillaron.

-Ya veo, me imagino que algo trama joven Izaya – La mujer soltó una pequeña risa, al pensar de todo lo que era capaz el príncipe, sin duda podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza para sus padres.

-Solo porque confió en ti Shikako, te contare mi secreto, espero que no lo divulgues por ahí, aunque si lo haces dará igual – Expresó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Si es algo que me ha confiado usted, tenga por seguro que jamás lo diría a nadie, a menos que comprometa su integridad física o psicológica, no podría permitir que usted saliera lastimado – Comentó la mujer, como si se expresara de su propio hijo.

-Como sea, el punto es que me largare de la fiesta apenas comience, así que necesito un atuendo que sea sofisticado pero sin ser difícil de quitar – Sonrojándose un poco por la preocupación que mostraba la mayor.

-Así que para marcharse de la fiesta se cambiara de atuendo – Cuestionó el ama de llaves.

-Efectivamente – Respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Quiere que prepare el otro cambio de ropa? – Preguntó la mayor de manera nada inocente, con doble intensión pues quería confirmar algo.

-No, eso es algo más privado – Se negó de manera muy educada.

-Joven Izaya lo conozco casi perfectamente, se lo que hace –

-A que te refieres Shikako – Interrogó algo exaltado.

-Espero que no lo ofenda, pero sé que para irse a recorrer las calles del reino libremente sin que nadie lo reconozca, se disfraza de señorita - Habló pacíficamente.

-Por favor Shikako que cosas se te ocurren – Su voz sonaba algo intranquila.

-Joven Izaya…- Con tono acusatorio.

-¿Como lo supiste Shikako? – Preguntó algo consternado, por un momento su máscara de tranquilidad se cayó.

-Como dije lo conozco, joven Izaya –

-Con que me conoces, alguien debió de haberte dicho Shikako, ya me enterare, por ahora así dejémoslo; prepara entonces la otra muda de ropa que sea la más hermosa, el carnaval estará en su pleno apogeo y quiero que mis amados humanos solo tengan ojos para mí – Dijo esto último exaltado, muy emocionado dado vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

-Como desee – La mujer hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al gran armario de la habitación del príncipe, para sacar el elegante smoking negro y después se introdujo en el fondo de esté para sacar la más bella ropa de chica, que en unas horas el joven heredero luciría en su recorrido por Shinjuko.

Después de haber terminado la conversación con la mujer, Izaya se dirigió al baño donde lo esperaba una tina llena de agua tibia con una infusión de rosas, mientras el menor se bañaba, el ama de llaves se encargaba de alistar la ropa que el azabache usaría, si bien no era el trabajo de la mujer, le encantaba ayudar al "pequeño" príncipe, pues siempre lo percibió como una criatura frágil, que se escondía en un duro y frio caparazón que lo mantenía seguro, por eso es que trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero claro había cosas en las que no estaba completamente de acuerdo, una de ellas, que el joven Izaya saliera solo a las "inseguras" calles de Shinjuko disfrazado de chica sin ningún tipo de protección o seguridad; pero a pesar de todo esto allí estaba ella ayudándole a elegir la ropa con la que asumiría la identidad de Kanra, quien la entendía, era lo que se preguntaba en su mente la mujer.

Cuando por fin Izaya terminó su largo baño, procedió a secar su cuerpo con una suave toalla, para después vestirse con un hermoso y elegante smoking negro que resaltaba su pálida piel, debajo de este una abotonada camisa blanca que era decorada por una banda de la más fina seda roja, esta cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo, pasando por su pecho y terminando donde empezaba el pantalón del lado derecho; simbolizando que era un miembro de la familia real, la banda era utilizada por todos los Orihara, en las ceremonias importantes.

El joven heredero estaba listo, bueno casi listo, ya solo faltaba dar los últimos toques a su cabello; pero mientras el azabache yacía sentado de lo más tranquilo siendo peinado, Namie se movía de aquí para allá arreglando todo para que el joven príncipe pudiera marcharse sin ningún contratiempo, en algún punto de todo su ajetreado trabajo se escapó por unos 30 minutos para arreglarse, ya que ella también tenía que asistir a la sofisticada fiesta y no podía ir con una apariencia desalineada, después de todo era la secretaria y asistente personal del príncipe Izaya Orihara debía proyectar la perfección y belleza que tanto distinguía a esta noble familia. Yagiri demostrando lo eficiente que podía llegar a ser, se arregló completamente en tan solo 30 minutos lo que era toda una hazaña, cualquier otra persona hubiera requerido por lo menos una hora. Saliendo de su habitación que se ubica en la planta baja, en el fondo del castillo, Namie Yagiri caminó con rumbo a la habitación del príncipe, portando un seductor vestido verde olivo corte princesa y strapless que dejaba ver sus delicados hombros y parte de su espalda, acompañado de unas zapatillas negras que apenas si podían ser apreciadas debido a lo largo que era el vestido, su precioso cabello castaño iba recogido por lo que hacía lucir aun mas los detalles de pedrería con los que contaba el corset del sofisticado vestido, sin duda alguna Namie era una mujer hermosa y despampanante.

En su camino a la recamara del Orihara, la eficiente secretaria ordenó que prepararan el carruaje para su partida, después de dar las últimas indicaciones la mujer subió a la habitación del menor y sin siquiera tocar se dispuso a entrar.

-Izaya mas te vale que ya estés listo – Amenazó apenas cruzó la puerta.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, acaso no luzco perfecto – Respondió de manera egocéntrica.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no, anda camina, es hora de marcharnos, se nos ha hecho tarde – Anunció la mujer observando un pequeño reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba a todas partes.

-Y yo que te iba a decir que lucias hermosa con ese vestido, pero veo que no estás de humor, deberías ser menos amargada Namie, te harás vieja pronto – Dijo "inocentemente".

-Izaya, podrías por una vez en tu vida guardar silencio tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, como para estar escuchando tu molesta voz, así que camina – La expresión de la joven Yagiri denotaba lo cansada que estaba, nadie podía cuestionar que su trabajo era muy demandante.

-Esperó que hayas traído el carruaje negro, es mi favorito y en una noche tan especial como hoy, debería hacer una gran aparición ante mis amados humanos –

-Sí, he mandado a pedir que alistaran el carruaje negro, ahora sigue caminando que ya es muy tarde – La castaña parecía haberse calmado un poco, esto lo notó enseguida Izaya.

-Espera Izaya, que es lo que llevas en esa bolsa negra – Dijo la secretaria, mientras detenía al azabache justo cuando este estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje y señalo la bolsa que el menor llevaba en la mano derecha.

-La ropa con la que me cambiare para marcharme de la fiesta – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo cual molesto a la mayor.

-Ya veo, tan confiado estas de que te sacare de esa fiesta – Habló con algo de veneno en sus palabras, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que si mi querida Namie, ya que si hay algún obstáculo o problema de cualquier índole que me impida marcharme, sin importar que no sea tu culpa, yo podría molestarme y no se tal vez algo podría ocurrirle a las bellísimas fotos de tu hermano – Devolvió el golpe a la castaña, solo que con mucho mas veneno.

-En verdad eres de lo peor, maldito – Respondió indignada, borrando la sonrisa que hasta hacia unos segundos adornaba su rostro.

Terminando su conversación, los dos jóvenes subieron al antiguo y elegante carruaje de color negro tan profundo y brillante, tenía algunas molduras en forma de rosas en un embriagante rojo rubí.  
De inmediato en cuanto los pasajeros se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, el carruaje avanzó velozmente, era tirado por unos hermosos caballos que eran de un extravagante color negro que hacían juego con el carruaje; los corceles eran tan veloces y bellos que eran envidiados por otros nobles, los Orihara tenían un exquisito gusto al momento de seleccionar sus pertenencias, todo lo que portaban o usaban era hermoso y elegante, incluyendo a ellos mismos, si bien era sabido en otros reinos que los integrantes de la familia real de Shinjuko eran unas personas de gran belleza.

El camino fue muy corto, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Izaya quien iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató ni de cuando abandonaron el castillo real y mucho menos de cuando llegaron a la plaza central donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta; tenía un presentimiento, no malo ni bueno, solo un presentimiento de que algo cambiaría esa noche, tal vez sería un cambio insignificante, pero hasta el sabia que algo tan pequeño y simple puede acarrear una transformación sin precedentes, quien diría que su presentimiento estaría tan en lo correcto.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecerles por haber leído el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos...**


	5. Chapter 5 Floriografia

**_Capitulo 5 "Floriografía"_**

¡Hola a todos!, después de tanto tiempo es fabuloso estar de vuelta.

Primero que nada si alguien esperaba la actualización de esta historia me disculpo enormemente, me siento horrible actualizando después de dos meses, últimamente mi vida académica se ha vuelto mas salvaje y no me deja nada de tiempo.  
También quiero pedirles algo de paciencia pues puede que la historia les resulte algo lenta y que hablo mucho sobre otros personajes, pero quiero darles un poco de protagonismo a todos, espero no les moleste.

 _ **"Madoca"** … Gracias tus palabras siempre me son de mucho apoyo, eres alguien sensacional y siempre te agradeceré que me brindes tu ayuda. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis descripciones me hace sentir muy pero muy feliz.  
En cuanto a la historia, se podría decir que si esta situada en la época victoriana debido al estilo de las ropas y objetos._

 _ **"Vane"** … Gracias por comentar, lamento el haberme tardado tanto, el que pienses que cada vez esta mejor es una gran motivación para mi._

 **"Shino"**... Muchísimas gracias por comentar, es muy lindo el leer sus comentarios, en cuanto al encuentro de Shizuo e Izaya creo que se dará en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado.

 **"Mitsuki Lina Mendoza"**... Tu comentario me alegro mucho, es muy lindo para mi saber que te provoque eso, lo digo enserio es una super motivación, te lo agradezco.

 ** _Sin más los dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de su agrado._**

En otra parte del reino, algunas horas antes del inicio de la tan esperada fiesta, en la gran mansión Douglanikov después de ser abandonados por su hijo, los condes permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos en el centro de la gran habitación, hasta que Drakon deshizo el abrazo y rompió el silencio.

-Katrina, ven cariño siéntate – El hombre tomó a su esposa de los hombros y la guió hasta la silla más cercana.

-¿Porque mi hijo tiene que sufrir? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-El sufrimiento es parte de la vida – Respondió fríamente.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes, soy su madre!, se supone que debería de poder hacer algo para ayudarlo – Golpeó con los puños cerrados sus muslos expresando así la impotencia que sentía.

-¡Katrina! Debes entender que Shizuo ya es todo un hombre y eso implica que debe afrontar las cosas por sí solo, aun cuando Vorona es la más pequeña no podemos evitar que sufra, ¡para ser feliz también debes sufrir! – Gritó muy molesto.

-Drakon…- Susurró paralizada, pues este nunca le había alzado la voz.

-Lo siento mucho Katrina, no quise gritarte, es solo que odio verte así de preocupada y triste, te amo y me enfurece no poder hacer nada por ti y mis hijos – Tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó con ternura.

-Lo sé no te preocupes, ven vamos a buscar a Vorona, a la pobre casi no le hemos prestado atención – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aferrándose del brazo de su esposo.

Los condes salieron del salón de visitas, en donde se habían llevado a cabo los eventos pasados; recorrieron la mansión de arriba abajo, pero en ninguna de las habitaciones de la enorme casa había rastro de la pequeña rubia; preocupados decidieron buscar a la antigua protectora de Katrina, también niñera de Shizuo y Vorona durante su infancia, una mujer que tenia años al servicio de los Douglanikov, además de haber servido en su juventud a los señores Strauss; quien incluso era vista como la abuela de la familia, su nombre Miroslava Kochetkova una dama de 60 años de edad, nativa de las frías y nevadas tierras del norte.

-¿Miroslava has visto a Vorona? – Preguntó rápidamente Drakon.

-¡Hemos recorrido cada lugar de la casa, pero no logramos encontrarla! – Afirmó exaltada la madre.

-Sí, vi a la niña Vorona corriendo en dirección a las caballerizas, me resultó muy extraño ya que lucía algo contrariada, intente detenerla pero por la expresión de su rostro me pareció que en verdad quería estar sola – Explicó muy preocupada.

-Ya veo. Katrina espera aquí, no te muevas yo iré por Vorona – Dijo firme el angustiado padre, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Está bien Drakon lo dejó en tus manos, ¡pero recuerda ser cuidadoso al momento de hablar con Vorona! – Habló elevando la voz pues su marido ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

-Gracias Miroslava, como siempre has sido de mucha ayuda – La madre dirigió su vista a la mayor y pintó en sus labios una amable sonrisa.

-No tiene porque agradecerme señorita Katrina, me he encargado de protegerle desde que usted era una niña, de igual manera tuve la oportunidad de estar al cuidado de sus hijos cuando estos solo eran unos bebes, los aprecio y quiero como si fueran mis nietos y a usted señorita como si fuese mi propia hija, todos ustedes son la familia que nunca pude tener – La voz de la mayor denotaba tanto amor como tristeza, Katrina percatándose de esto decidió cambiar el tema.

-Pero que dices Miroslava, llamándome "señorita", te quiero tanto que con solo llamarme Katrina estaría bien, además aunque me duela aceptarlo, ¡ya no soy tan joven!, recuerda que tengo 2 hijos y uno de ellos tiene más de 20 años, a estas alturas si algo no soy es joven – De inmediato la risa de las dos mujeres no tardo en hacerse presente.

-Señori… Katrina, creo que es inevitable siempre te percibiré como la dulce chiquilla que corría de un lado para otro y jugaba con la nieve que se acumulaba en el jardín de la mansión que tus padres tenían en el reino del norte, ah sin duda te veías tan linda corriendo de un lado a otro con la naricilla roja por lo helado del clima, haciendo toda clase de preguntas, siempre fuiste una niña muy curiosa – En los ojos de Miroslava se podía apreciar la ternura que sentía por aquellos recuerdos.

-Ah, que recuerdos sobre todo por mis padres… - Exclamo con desdén.

-Sí, los señores Strauss sin duda alguna fueron unas excelentes personas, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, tanto en apariencia como en bondad –

-No Miroslava, no me compares con mi madre; no me lo merezco – Susurró.

-¿Porque no habrías de merecerlo? - Preguntó intrigada.

-Preguntas eso porque te aferras al recuerdo de la pequeña Katrina, además del cariño que me tienes; pero lo cierto es que ya no soy la dulce niña que vivía en el reino del norte, ahora soy una mujer de 40 años que teme cada día de su vida que las mentiras y las malas acciones cometidas en el pasado la alcancen, soy una horrible persona, he hecho cosas terribles solo por cumplir mis deseos – Al terminar de hablar, la expresión en el rostro de Katrina era confusa, pues parecía que en su interior la tristeza y la rabia se mezclaran.

-No diga eso señorita Katrina, usted ha sido buena en muchos aspectos de su vida, siempre ha intentado ser una excelente madre y esposa, yo soy testigo de eso, todos en esta casa lo somos – Al terminar de hablar puso una mano sobre el hombro de Katrina en señal de apoyo.

-Por favor Miroslava tu bien sabes a que me refiero, no trates de hacer de mi una santa y tampoco intentes hacerme sentir bien, todos sabemos que lo que hice es despreciable - El enojo era claro en sus palabras.

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus acciones, si tu consideras que no son las correctas y te sientes culpable, ¿Por qué no intentas remediarlo?, aun podrías estar a tiempo – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

-¡No!, ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder, además si te soy sincera en el fondo de mi ser no me arrepiento, gracias a eso obtuve la más grande felicidad del mundo – Mientras hablaba la mujer agachaba la mirada.

-¡Katrina no digas eso! – Miroslava alzó la voz.

-¡Suficiente!, de seguro Drakon y Vorona no tardan en llegar – Espetó alterada.

-Como desee, solo recuerde que el pasado siempre nos alcanza; y otra cosa, siempre puede contar conmigo si siente que necesita hablar con alguien, ahí estaré para usted, con su permiso – Respondió con tono preocupado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro del lugar.

-Eso bien lo sé, solo espero que no sea pronto y que si llega a pasar ojala tenga la dicha de que me concedan su perdón. Gracias por ser tan buena Miroslava – Katrina habló para sí misma, pues se había quedado sola en el largo corredor que conectaba con la salida de la mansión, después de algunos minutos dos figuras muy conocidas interrumpieron su soledad.

-Katrina, vaya que te tomaste enserio lo de no moverte – Señaló burlonamente el conde al notar que su esposa seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

-¡Ay Drakon, si serás!, Vorona, ¿Qué hacías en las caballerizas? – Al ver a la menor, la madre ignoro a su esposo y corrió rápidamente proporcionándole un asfixiante abrazo.

-Estaba ahí porque quería estar sola, deseaba aclarar mi mente – Respondió fríamente.

-Hija, ¿acaso te ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Drakon recobrando la seriedad.

-No padre, todo está en perfectas condiciones -

-Segura cariño, tu semblante luce algo alterado – Intervino rápidamente Katrina.

-Si te ocurre algo nosotros te ayudaremos, solo tienes que decírnoslo hija – Secundó el conde.

-(Que debería de hacer, no puedo decirles sobre lo que escuche, será mejor permanecer en silencio hasta que descubra mas sobre el tema)… - La joven permaneció en silencio por unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Vorona, que te sucede cariño – Katrina tomó por los hombros a la rubia y la sacudió suavemente.

-¡Ah¡ Nada, solo me quede pensando, eso es todo, no tienen porque preocuparse me encuentro bien – Contestó la menor algo alterada pues su madre de cierta forma la había asustado.

-Estás segura hija, podrías estar enferma, ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor Kishitani? – Cuestionó el padre de la rubia.

-De ninguna manera, estoy en perfectas condiciones de salud por lo que debo declinar su propuesta, además vuelvo a reiterar que no deben preocuparse tanto por mí – Respondió al instante como si de una maquina programada se tratase.

-Está bien confiamos en ti, si tú dices que te encuentras bien no te molestaremos mas y te creeremos, no es así Drakon – La madre dio unas cuantas palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda de la jovencita y después de ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, fijó su mirada en el conde como si buscara apoyo.

-Claro, tu madre tiene razón ya no insistiremos mas, anda sube a tu habitación y descansa – Dijo el padre asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien yo me retiro a mi recamara, con su permiso - La voz de la rubia sonaba triste, algo que no era muy común en ella.

-¡Ah mis hijos! – Pronunció Katrina en un largo suspiro.

-Tranquilízate Katrina –

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé!, vamos acompáñame al jardín, en este complicado día que hemos tenido me apetece ver las nuevas flores que he mandado a traer de las tierras del norte – Habló la mujer un poco más animada.

-A donde usted guste yo la acompañaría bella dama – Contestó besando su mano y tomándola de esta, para después comenzar a caminar por el extenso pasillo.

-Gracias caballero. Pero volviendo a mis flores, puedes creer que logre que trajeran las flores que tu madre y hermana cultivaban con tanta dedicación en su invernadero; "No me olvides", las recuerdas verdad, ¡Ay Drakon! no me digas que ya las olvidaste – Katrina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que denotaba algo de felicidad pues las flores siempre le traían recuerdos de su juventud.

-Claro que las recuerdo, eran las favoritas de mi madre y creo que aun son las flores que más adora Vianka, aunque no estoy seguro ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que visitamos a mi hermana – Drakon quien era alguien muy imperturbable, de repente pareció algo melancólico al recordar lo alejado que estaba de su familia.

-Tienes razón aun son las favoritas de Vianka ella misma me las ha enviado, son producto del cultivo que tiene en su invernadero, ella siempre le tuvo el mismo amor que tu madre a las plantas; no estés triste Drakon – Dijo tomando las manos de su esposo al notar su tristeza - Este año estoy considerando seriamente ir al reino del norte para visitar a Vianka, después de todo ella siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo que no merece que la tengamos tan olvidada – Después de terminar sus palabras Katrina notó que el ánimo de Drakon cambio considerablemente.

Los condes salieron por una de las tantas puertas con las que contaba la mansión, llegaron al patio trasero de la propiedad donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de árboles frutales, plantas de ornato, pero sobre todo muchas pero muchas flores, su gran cantidad le daba al jardín un color sin igual pues había flores de todas las tonalidades y tamaños, además de que el aroma desprendido por estas relajaba hasta la persona más tensa, el pasto que cubría hasta el último centímetro del suelo, añadía ese toque de color verde que en ningún jardín respetable debe faltar.  
Katrina no permanecía quieta en un solo sitio pues desde que llegaron al jardín no había hecho otra cosa más que llevar al conde de aquí para allá mostrándole la gran cantidad y variedad de flores nuevas que, Vianka la hermana del conde y otras viejas amigas que residían en el reino del norte, le habían enviado.  
El momento esperado llegó, Katrina le enseño las bellas "No me olvides" que su cuñada le había obsequiado, se encontraban dentro de una pequeña maceta de color blanco que hacia resaltar aun más el precioso color azul de los minúsculos pétalos con los que contaban las flores, sin duda eran muy hermosas pero aun les faltaba mucho tiempo para crecer y ser aun mas lindas, fue lo que pensó para sus adentros Katrina, en cambio la mente de Drakon se remontó a la época en la que era un adolescente y presenciaba como cada tarde su madre y Vianka se adentraban en el inmenso invernadero a cuidar de las plantas pero teniendo un especial trato con las "No me olvides" pues eran las consentidas de su madre y hermana debido al tierno y triste sentimiento que simbolizaban.

-"Inquietud por un amor no correspondido". Aun recuerdo el día en que Vianka me contó sobre su significado, es un día que no podría olvidar nunca - Drakon habló en voz baja, Katrina con mucho esfuerzo apenas pudo escucharlo.

-¡Y donde dejas el significado de "Amor sincero" y "Fidelidad"! – Gritó molesta - ¡Ay! aun recuerdo cuando tu hermana me contó, el cómo te aconsejó que me regalaras el día de mi cumpleaños una pequeña macetita con muchas "No me olvides" de color azul y claro un ramo de rosas en todas las tonalidades, fue un gesto tan hermoso de tu parte, con eso terminaste de ganarte mi corazón, ¡ha! de solo recordarlo vuelvo a sonrojarme y eso que fue hace mas de 20 años – Al terminar de hablar la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Esa vez no pude estar más agradecido con Vianka, tuvo tanta razón con ese consejo, pero de algo debía de servir ese lado tan romántico y cursi que tiene mi hermana mayor – Drakon y Katrina rieron a carcajadas recordando la personalidad tan empalagosa de Vianka.

Las risas no tardaron mucho en ser calladas, pues una de las mujeres de la servidumbre llamo a los condes, para consultar con ellos una importante decisión.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa señores, pero el evento que se llevara en la plaza principal, será hoy, no es por entrometerme, pero debo consultar si asistirán a la celebración, para poder hacer todos los preparativos necesarios – Cada una de las palabras de la mujer fueron pronunciadas con un gran grado de respeto.

-¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!, gracias Hiyori por recordármelo – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, para después mirar con preocupación a su esposo.

-No hay de que señora Katrina -

-¿Qué pasa Katrina? – Preguntó consternado.

-Olvide que hoy se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Orihara – Contestó triste.

-No te preocupes – Tocó el hombro de su esposa – Tenemos que ir, es nuestro deber como Condes asistir a los eventos de la familia real, así que si, alisten todo partiremos a las 9:00 PM, en un momento recibirán mas ordene, puedes retirarte – Dijo firme.

-Como ordene señor, con su permiso – La mujer se retiró rápidamente.

-¿Asistirán a la celebración del príncipe Orihara? – La voz de la joven rubia tomó desprevenidos a los condes.

-Me temo que sí, pero Vorona cariño, ¿Que no estabas descansando en tu habitación? – La madre preguntó algo preocupada por el estado en que se encontraba momentos antes la hija menor.

\- Si, hace algunos minutos estaba en mi habitación pero me fue muy desagradable estar encerrada sin hacer nada, es por eso que decidí salir a buscarlos al jardín – Contestó sin emoción, como era típico de ella.

-Ya veo – Respondió el padre de la menor.

-Volviendo a lo de la fiesta – La joven cuestionó a sus padres.

-No es necesario que asistas cariño – Habló rápidamente Katrina.

-Tu madre tiene razón – Secundó Drakon.

-No se preocupen me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, por lo que me rehusó a no asistir a la fiesta; ustedes bien saben que no sería correcto que los dos hijos de los condes Douglanikov faltaran al gran evento, así solo tendremos que disculparnos por la ausencia de Shizuo – La voz de Vorona no cambio en ningún momento y su penetrante mirada, demostraba que no cambiaria de opinión.

-Tienes razón cariño, veo que estas convirtiéndote en toda una mujer de sociedad –Katrina decidió no contradecir más a la joven rubia y en cambio la elogió.

-Gracias madre – Dijo fríamente.

-Entonces ya está arreglado todos asistiremos a la fiesta; le pediré a una de las empleadas que suba para ayudarte, puedes retirarte a tu habitación si lo deseas cariño, tu también Drakon, yo me encargare de que las cosas se pongan en marcha –Comentó animadamente la madre de los rubios.

-Está bien madre, padre, con su permiso – La menor se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-En ese caso yo también subiré a nuestra habitación Katrina, estoy muy agotado por todo lo que ha ocurrido durante este día, dejare que te encargues, pero si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla – Dijo dándose la vuelta, para dirigirse a las escaleras, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de amor a su hermosa esposa.

-No te preocupes, solo iré a hablar con las empleadas para indicarles como se realizara todo, en realidad no es nada de trabajo, las mujeres del servicio lo hacen todo, debería de darles un día de descanso por su arduo trabajo. En un momento subiré – Levantó su mano en señal de despedida y se encaminó por el largo pasillo en busca del comedor de los empleados.

Katrina caminaba por el solitario pasillo, mientras se dedicaba a pensar una y otra vez como afrontar las situaciones que el destino se empeñaba en ponerle, en primera instancia estaba el problema de Shizuo, quien sabe en qué estado volvería su hijo después de recibir tan ingratas noticias, se sentía la peor madre del mundo pues dejó que su hijo se marchara a afrontar su dolor y tristeza solo; además ahora estaba la cuestión de Vorona que lucía más rara de lo normal, Katrina sabía que su hija no era la señorita más expresiva del mundo pero ahora estaba en extremo silenciosa y distante, sin duda algo le ocurría a la joven rubia; y de nueva cuenta se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a la menor, que clase de madre era, sin duda una muy mala e ineficiente pensaba, pues no podía hacer nada por ninguno de sus hijos.  
Tan preocupada se encontraba con todos sus problemas que no se dio cuenta que en algún punto de su recorrido se había encontrado con la fiel Miroslava, quien se había detenido a observar tristemente el preocupado rostro de su protegida.

-Señorita Katrina, ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó en cuanto notó que la rubia había salido de sus pensamientos.

-¡He, no para nada! Yo… solo estaba… buscándote a ti, si a ti, gracias al cielo que te encuentro – la mujer rió algo nerviosa mientras titubeaba, como si estuviera intentando ocultar algo.

\- Ya veo, en que le puedo ayudar – Miroslava decidió seguir su juego, aun sabiendo que la mujer estaba mintiendo.

-Yo necesito que mandes a las empleadas a ayudar a Vorona, además de que preparen las tinas de baño para tomar una ducha y que el carruaje con los caballos estén listos exactamente a las 9:00 PM – Respondió con mucha firmeza pero sin llegar a ser prepotente o grosera.

-No hay problema señorita Katrina todo estará listo –

-En ese caso puedes retirarte Miroslava, gracias por tu ayuda, cuento contigo – La señora de la casa sonrió dulcemente en señal de gratitud.

-No se preocupe no hay porque agradecer, con su permiso señorita Katrina – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y después marchándose con paso acelerado.

-Con Miroslava no hay remedio, aun cuando le diga que deje de llamarme así no me hace caso, a sus ojos siempre seré una adolescente o tal vez una niña, ¡mh…! quien sabe, eso es algo que solo ella conoce – Comentó divertida dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de terminar de dar todas las indicaciones a los empleados Katrina subió rápidamente a su habitación donde comenzó a prepararse para tan importante evento.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente en el hogar de los Douglanikov, pues cuando menos pensaron el reloj de madera que se ubicaba en el salón de visitas marcaba las 8:50 PM; algo apresurados bajaron por las escaleras los condes, tomados de la mano.

Katrina vestía un elegante vestido strapless, en un profundo color azul rey, acompañado de un delicado bordado en un tono un poco más oscuro en el corsé, falda ancha; para complementar su arreglo llevaba un conservador recogido y sobre sus hombros para cubrir un poco la piel que quedaba al descubierto un chal de seda del mismo color que el bordado.  
El conde por su parte portaba un sobrio smoking negro decorado de algunas medallas militares, así como una corbata azul rey.

Al bajar las escaleras, Drakon le pidió a su esposa que esperara a que Vorona bajara de su habitación, mientras el salía al patio de la propiedad para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado para su partida. Y así fue, Katrina se quedo parada tan firme como un roble aguardando a su hija, hasta que después de unos minutos de espera, se vio descender por las escaleras con ritmo tranquilo a la menor de la familia.

Vorona había elegido usar esa noche un bello vestido de un encendido tono rojo escarlata, strapless pero con mangas de encaje en un color negro, este detalle se extendía por todo el corsé resaltando aun mas los diseños que poseía el encaje. El vestido también tenía una falda ancha, muy ancha, destacando así la cintura de la chica; su cabello iba parcialmente recogido y el rostro apenas si estaba maquillado.  
A los ojos de su madre, Vorona lucía como toda una princesa, con ese pensamiento rondándola, Katrina recibió a su hija con una enorme sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-Luces tan hermosa cariño – Habló orgullosa, plantándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias madre, usted también se ve de esa forma – Sus palabras eran frías, aun cuando estas querían transmitir sentimientos cálidos.

-Bellas damas es hora de que nos marchemos – Interrumpió Drakon desde el fondo del recibidor.

-En hora buena caballero, vamos Vorona – Katrina camino galante hasta su esposo, tomándolo de la mano.

De esta forma los tres integrantes de la familia Douglanikov se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión, caminaron por el amplio jardín del hogar, donde los esperaba un carruaje; Drakon abrió la puerta del vehículo y ayudo a las dos mujeres a subir, pues con semejantes vestidos era toda una hazaña abordar un carruaje sin caerse o arruinarse la ropa.

En cuanto la familia termino de acomodarse dentro del carruaje, este avanzo rápidamente para llevarlos hasta su destino. No pasó mucho tiempo, tan solo 30 minutos bastaron para que los Douglanikov llegaran a la plaza principal, donde se ubicaba el teatro de Shinjuko, lugar en el que se realizaría el evento; cuando el chofer indico que en unos minutos se estacionaría en la entrada del lugar, Vorona rompió el silencio que había dentro del carruaje.

-Padres, ¿Que pasara cuando Shizuo regrese a casa?, no habrá nadie que lo reciba y lo calme, podría destruir toda la casa en un arrebato de ira - Preguntó algo preocupada la rubia, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Buena observación Vorona, pero creo que a lo de destruir ya se te adelanto, ¿Acaso no viste el desastre que dejo en el jardín? – Preguntó con algo de risa el padre de la menor.

-Cierto tiene razón padre – Afirmó algo pensativa la rubia.

-No se preocupen por eso, al principio también estaba muy angustiada por no estar cuando Shizuo regresara, quería quedarme en casa para recibirlo, pero viendo la magnitud del evento me hice a la idea de que era imposible, por eso decidí hacer lo siguiente – Katrina hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire y después procedió a relatar lo que había realizado.

 _ ***flashback***_

Justo antes de que Vorona bajara por las escaleras, Miroslava se acercó a Katrina para decirle lo hermosa que se veía.

-Señorita Katrina luce usted tan bella – Dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias Miroslava, tu siempre tan halagadora, un día de estos no te creeré tan fácilmente – Respondió algo sonrojada.

-Tenga la absoluta seguridad de que yo nunca le mentiría a usted – La voz de la mayor adquirió un tono más serio.

-Lose Miroslava, tu siempre has sido tan buena conmigo, quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió hace unas horas – Al hablar su vista se paseaba entre el piso y los ojos de la mayor.

-No hace falta señorita, yo no tengo nada porque perdonarla – En su rostro se volvió a pintar una sonrisa sincera que transmitía todo el cariño que Miroslava sentía.

-Si no te parece incomodo Miroslava, me gustaría pedirte un favor – Anunció con voz algo tímida.

-Lo que guste señorita Katrina –

-Se que no es tu trabajo y está bien si te niegas, pero quería pedirte que estuvieras al pendiente de la llegada de Shizuo, hace varias horas que se marchó y no sabemos en qué condiciones volverá, sé que no es un niño pero ambas lo conocemos y debemos reconocer que tiene un carácter difícil - El rostro de Katrina tenía una expresión algo suplicante y de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, márchese sin ningún temor, yo me encargare del niño Shizuo; y claro que lo conozco, ¡Ah! El niño Shizuo siempre tan energético y testarudo – Miroslava rio al recordar todas las rabietas y peleas que tuvo el rubio cuando era pequeño.

-Gracias Miroslava, no sé como agradecértelo –

-Agradézcamelo borrando ese semblante triste de su rostro y divirtiéndose en la fiesta, sonría que así se ve mucho más linda – Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Katrina, le dedicó una mirada amorosa y después de terminar de hablar se marcho al salón de empleados.

-Gracias – Susurró para sí misma.

 _ ***fin del flashback***_

-¡Ven!, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, todo estará bien – Dijo fingiendo seguridad ante su esposo e hija.

-Muy bien pensado Katrina – Felicitó el conde dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Sin duda alguna Miroslava podrá contralar a Shizuo, después de todo tiene experiencia cuidándonos – Reconoció Vorona, mientras ponía sus dedos en la barbilla.

-Mis señores hemos llegado, es hora de bajar – Habló fuertemente el chofer.

Una vez que los Douglanikov arribaron en el teatro de la plaza principal se apearon del carruaje, el primero en bajar fue Drakon, quien ayudo a Katrina y Vorona a descender por la angosta puerta, cuando todos bajaron del vehículo, la familia se encamino a la entrada del recinto con la esperanza de tener una noche tranquila y divertida.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí no me queda mas que agradecerles por haber leído el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos...**


End file.
